The Second Ring
by fairygal169
Summary: King Lief heard of the troubles of the ring, and made his own. This ring had the power to destroy the other that was full of evil and hate. This ring was made of life and love. King Lief was full of life and kindness, and refused to fight. The idea of killing made him quiver. The other kings heard of his refusal and banished his kingdom into the mountains.
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning of time, the forming of the rings began. The elves, dwarfs, and men were given these rings. Three were given to the elves, seven to the dwarfs, and ten to the men. These rings were made to give strength to the rulers. The rings were to help them govern each race. But in the fiery pit, known as Mordor one other ring was made. This ring had the terrible power to control all other rings, and when the other races heard of this ring, they set out to destroy it. This ring had the power to destroy so many lives. And so they went off to battle, to save Middle Earth.

King Lief heard of the troubles of the ring, and made his own. This ring had the power to destroy the other that was full of evil and hate. This ring was made of life and love. King Lief was full of life and kindness, and refused to fight. The idea of killing made him quiver. The other kings heard of his refusal and banished his kingdom into the mountains.

The King was furious, and refused to tell them about the ring, so off went the town of Varrock. For forty days and forty nights they traveled. Soon, they settled down and built their city up from the mountain. The city flourished and grew,and as the stone walls of the city built, so did the King's heart. He grew to detest the ring, and hid it away.

It was now many years later, and the King's heart had long ago lost its bitterness. He now has a beautiful daughter, whom he loves with all his heart. Her name was Alys; she radiated joy, innocence, and most of all, hope. He decided that when his daughter was old enough, the ring of life would be hers.

On her eighteenth birthday, she received the ring. Unknown to her father and little Alys, the ring also had the power of everlasting life. Once she placed the ring on her finger its tremendous powers passed unto her. She was indeed the ring's master, but Alys was kindhearted. She would never misuse the power of the ring.

Years passed and Alys had not aged. She looked the same way she did on the day of her eighteenth birthday. She watched everyone she loved die, but she did not despair, for Alys knew that one day they would meet again. Alys's brother Epson soon had sons and his sons had sons. The town of Varrock grew as big as ever, and the line of kings went on.

Everyone knew Alys was gifted with everlasting life, but not one ever asked about it. She was the Alys they knew, and they felt they needn't have to know more. She was loved by every person she met, for she loved them back wholeheartedly and unconditionally, but Alys was so pure and innocent that no suitor was ever able to claim her heart.

It was now two and a half thousand years later and Alys was still the same Alys she had always been, known as 'Alys the sweet' by most people. Many Kings have passed over the throne since, and never has there been one with ill intention in their heart nor their mind. She trusted each with her life; she would have gone to war for any one of them.

The current King of Varrock was Beorn. He reminded her of her father so much,in both looks and will. He was such a good a man, so determined. It was when Alys was with him one morning that she had an overwhelming sensation of need and urgency. She knew what she had to do. For the first time in her life, she was leaving Varrock. The night before her departure she had a dream, and every one of the questions that she had was thing in the morning she packed up and left her home and people behind. She left behind her old life in Varrock, and guided her steed towards the sloping hills that would lead to the town known as The Shire.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three months of constant riding before I arrived. Never in my long life had I seen anything like this lively town. I had lived in the dark for so many years, and just now I was seeing how much I have been missing. The sun shines brightly here, and the birds sing in twittering melodies. It felt as if all this were only a wild dream of my imagination.

**** I rode into The Shire and smiled at the lovely people, who smiled and waved in return, even for a stranger they have yet to meet. I had no idea what they were. They stood about a few feet off the ground, and had huge hairy feet bare from shoes of any kind. I waved at some children, and made my way to the home from my dream.

My breathing started to get quicker and heavier with each step that I took. Never before had I felt so much evil in my entire life. Slowly, I walked up to the large round door protruding from the hillside, and with the little courage I had, knocked. A strange looking man opened the door. He had a long grey beard and a grey cloak. "Yes, dear?" I could tell he was trying to be polite, but had other things to worry about.

"I was looking for Frodo Baggins, sir. Have you seen him?" The wizard met my eyes and seemed to look deep into my soul for an instant.

"Frodo is busy at the moment, would you mind coming back at a different time?" His voice was friendly, but I knew he was lying, and played along anyway.

"Oh, well tell him I have his ring will you?" I giggled a little in my mind. I knew it wasn't right to play them, but it was for the best.

The wizards eyes grew wide. "Come in!" He demanded before pulling me by the wrist and throwing me into a chair like a rag doll. "Who are you, and how much do you know?"

I slowly stood up and walked towards the wizard. "I am sorry, sir." I began "I was only trying to lighten the mood. I am Alys, and I have traveled a long way to help young Frodo on his journey to destroy the ring."

The wizard studied me a long while before answering, "Well Alys, I am Gandalf. Frodo is in the other room asleep, preparing his mind for the long journey ahead."

I nodded, stood, and started to walk out.

"Where are you going young Alys?"

I laughed and turned to face Gandalf. "I am going to find shelter for the night. I shall return first thing in the morning." The wizard nodded and walked up to the small girl, calmer than he had been before. He could tell she had a kind heart, and knew he could trust her.

"You could stay for the night if you wish. I am sure Mr. Baggins would not mind in the least."

A smile spread across the girl's face and Gandalf couldn't help but smile in return. The girl seemed to radiate the power of love and happiness.

"I would love to sir, but I fear young Frodo waking up to find a stranger in his home at a time like this would do more damage than necessary. I will find a lovely tree to sleep under and be back here for breakfast. If that is okay with you, Gandalf?"

"That is fine my dear. Goodbye, and be safe."

I smiled and walked out of the small house in the hill. What a clever idea, to build into the natural landscape like that. I walked over to my horse, Hyarmenion, and started to walk away from the home of young Frodo and into the woods. I found a nice quiet place to rest and turned to my beloved friend. I knew it was time to free her. I walked her to the edge of The Shire and looked at her one last time.

"Goodbye."

I let go of her mane and waited. She looked back at me sadly, and nuzzled my face with hers. And then she was gone. I made my way back to The Shire and fell asleep under a willow tree on the soft, grass-covered earth. Dreaming of the long journey ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

I gasp and spring up from my resting place. I could not believe what I am going to do. I am finally going on an adventure. Looking down at my hand, I saw the gold ring glistening in the sunlight.

A smile blossomed on my face as I took in the vast details of the ring. It had lovely markings on the side. It looked absolutely beautiful, but it wasn't the beauty that made the ring special. It was what the word said. It was written in elvish.

Something my father insisted I learned. The ring stated. 'In the darkest of places you will always find light at the end. Light in your heart and light in your lives.' I ran my fingers over the last gift my father gave me before he passed. I have not taken it off since I have got it, and never plan on it.

I was brought out of my musings by a large shadow creeping in front of me. Raising my eyes I looked into the face of Gandalf. "Morning sir."

The old wizard smiled and extended his hand to me. Reaching to take his hand, I stood up. "I am not late?" I asked looking around to the sun hasn't fully risen yet.

The old wise wizard shook his head and let out a deep breath. "It appears your journey is to start earlier than expected." I looked at him in surprise. "You do not truly mean?" Gandalf nodded and made his way towards Frodo's house.

I had expected times of trouble, but not this soon. The quest hasn't truly even started yet, and already you could feel the tense atmosphere. I know know how difficult and serious the next part of my life is going to be.

All too soon, we were making our way up to the home. Gandalf wasted no time in knocking on the door. He barged in and made his way into the kitchen area. I followed behind him silently.

"Frodo," Gandalf began. Getting the attention of a small man with piercing blue eyes, and friendly face. The man took me in and looked at Gandalf in confusion. "This is my good friend Alys. She is going to be accompanying you and to Rivendel. I have some business to take care of, and I shall meet you can trust her."

Frodo seemed to be shocked, but brushed it off. "If Gandalf trusts you so do I, I am Frodo." Frodo walked up to me and hugged me. I was surprised by his friendly nature, but hugged back all the same.

"If we are going to be traveling together we should get some things straightened out. I love to hug almost as much as I love to eat, and sleep. So don't think much of it." Frodo said as he pulled out of the hug. I nodded, but something Gandalf said confused me. "Who is ."

Gandalf let out a small smile. "He is the other hobbit coming with you." I was confused for a second. What is a hobbit? I figured now is not the time to ask such a silly question, so I simply smiled.

"I hope you do not mind Alys. I had forgot to tell you last night. I had figured you had know he was coming." Gandalf apologized.

"Don't worry about it! The more the merrier. I have a few questions to ask these young lads anyway." I smiled and wrapped my arms around the small boy. I had seen his face in my dream along with many other things. But I had not known how small he was.

"I have some questions for you as well Alys." Gandalf told me. "But now is not the time to ask." I sent him a thankful smile.

"When are we planning on heading out?" I asked Frodo hoping mine and Gandalf's didn't leave him feeling left out and confused.

Frodo seemed to be thankful. "We are leaving as soon as Sam gets here. Which should be-" Frodo was cut off by a loud knock on the door. I laughed as Frodo sprung from where he was standing to get the door.

You could hear loud talking in the other room. I couldn't help, but laugh. It was moments like this that were meant to be cherished. I have seen many great people forget these times when trouble came rolling around.

Frodo and Sam came walking in chattering away like two small children. Telling each other about their latest adventures. "This is Alys, Sam she is going to come with us. " Frodo introduce us. Sam unlike Frodo just waved. He seemed a little shy.

So like Frodo did, I walked up to the shy boy and hugged him. "Like Mr. Frodo here I love hugs. We are going to be spending a lot of time together, so get used to it." Sam looked up at me and smiled before pulling me into another hug. Frodo laughed and soon joined in.

I looked up at Gandalf and saw him chuckling to himself. "Come on old man, you know you want to." Gandalf walked over to us and joined in on the fun. We soon pulled away.

"Thank you Alys." Gandalf whispered. "They both need that." I looked at the two boys, and felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness.I had to protect matter what happened. They were like the children I have never had.

As I watched them bicker back and forth I realized how much they had to lose, and I would be damned if I let that happen. "I promise, to keep you guys safe." I whispered to myself as the others were busy packing up for the long trip ahead.

"Are you ready Alys?" Sam asked. I smiled and ruffled his hair. I looked at Gandalf and saw he was not walking with us.

"Gandalf are you coming?" I asked confused.

"No, I am not Alys. I have some things to settle first. I will met you at the prancing pony." I was confused, but Frodo and Sam seemed to understand so, I left it at that.

"Well, okay then. Goodbye Gandalf."


	4. Chapter 4

Frodo, Sam, and I started our journey. They were silent company, but I'm sure that had something to do with the ring. I could feel its dark presence. I tried not to let it get to me, and I think I did a pretty good job. I smiled and looked back at the little creatures. They seemed to light up a little as we moved farther away from the Shire.

Sam seemed to be deep in thought. His face was scrunched up, and before long he stopped all together. "This is it." He said. I was confused for a moment. It seemed Frodo was as well.

"This is what?" Frodo asked, confused.

"If I take one more step it will be the farthest I have ever been from home." Sam admitted, looking down. I finally understood. I remembered what it felt like leaving Warrock. I started to walk back to the young man. I smiled when Sam looked up at me. I offered him my hand to take.

"I know it is hard, but remember you aren't leaving your home. Home is the memories, the laughter, the smiles shared, your friends, and most of all, home is where your heart is. You aren't leaving home. You are making a new one. Home is where you feel safest, because you know that is where you can't be touched. But, nothing is forever. The Shire may be your temporary home, but you are definitely going to find many places on this trip where you feel like that. Hopefully you can feel like that with me, sometime soon" I told Sam getting down to his level.

Sam smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I already feel like that Ms. Alys."

I smiled and stood up. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and asked "Do you want to take this step together?" Sam nodded and together we took the step. Frodo smiled and moved to the other side of me. I wrapped my other arm around him, and the small lads started to talk animatedly about the Shire, and a man named Bilbo.

It went on like that for a while. They were hilarious. I couldn't help myself from laughing at some stories told. I was confused for the most part though. Some of the terms they used were completely unfamiliar to me. I was going to ask when I heard a loud shout. "Frodo, Sam what are you doing here?!"

I was surprised and as soon as I heard the voice unsheathed my sword, but quickly lowered it as Sam looked at me and smiled as if saying they were their friends. I put my sword back, ashamed that I had even thought about using it.

"What are you guys doing he-" Frodo started but was cut off by rustling in the field. I was about to take out my sword again when the unknown lad shouted "Run it's Farmer Maggot!" I didn't have time to think about it. As soon as it left his lips we were all running from the angry farmer.

"Merry, Pippin what in the word is going on?" Sam asked as we dodged the farmer. The small lads both shared a smirk. "Farmer Maggot isn't too keen on people getting in his crops-" The lad with curly blonde hair was cut off by the other "He especially doesn't like us. I don't know why though. We only took a few crops." I didn't have time to reply to him because we were soon tumbling down a hill. We all reached the bottom. I groaned as the four all landed on top of me. "I think I broke something." The small lad with curly reddish brown hair said, and pulled out a broken carrot. I couldn't help myself from laughing.

The two unknown lads' heads both snapped down to me. Seeing as they were still all on top of me. "Who are you?" The blonde asked as the both of them rolled off me. I didn't want to say it, but what in the world do these small people eat?

"The real question is who are you?" I smiled and stood up from the ground dusting myself off.

"Well I'm Merry, and he is Pippin. We are friends with Frodo and Sam. Now who are you pretty lady and why are you hanging out with them? When you could be with me." The lad who I now know as Merry said. I was quiet for a second before bursting into laughter. I couldn't help it. I mean, he was hilarious.

"Hi, my name is Alys and I'm not interested." I tried to say the last part with as much warmth as I could. I didn't want him to feel bad about me rejecting him. It was just that we had other things to worry about. Plus he is, like, three feet tall. He didn't seem to be offended though because he soon shouted "MUSHROOMS!" before running to them with Pippin and Sam in tow.

I smiled at their childness before looking at Frodo. He was staring out into the darkness with a far off look in his eyes. I walked up to him and rested my hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Frodo?" I asked concerned

"Yeah," Frodo said before adding, "but I think we should get off the road." I was about to ask why when I felt it. It was the same thing I felt in many of my dreams. I looked at the other lads before shouting. "Get off the road!" They looked at me confused, but they looked up and saw them.

They were dark creatures that seemed to have no soul. I quickly gathered my wits along with the four lads and hid behind a stump. After I told them to calm their breathing and to be quiet, I peeked behind the tree. They were looking around; scoping out the forest. I could tell they were not stupid, and by the looks of it they were on a mission, and would not stop until the mission was complete. I looked back my companions who already had a place in my heart. I took a deep breath before taking a large rock and throwing it. I heard it make a loud thump and looked back at the black creatures. They looked in the direction of the noise and left just as fast as they came.

"Hurry we have to get to the Prancing Pony as fast as possible." I rushed them and ran as fast as I could. We soon heard the pounding of the creatures' horses' hooves. I made sure Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were all in front of me.

Pippin was leading the way talking about some river. I was too focused on making sure each person with me was safe, and out of harm's way, to listen. I could care less about myself. I had lived way too long to be scared of death.  
They finally reached the river and I all but had to jump to get on, seeing as I was so far away. The black creatures stopped at the water's edge. It seemed that they were scared of the water. I have to remember that.  
"Will someone tell me what just happened?" Merry asked. I sighed and looked at Frodo nodding. This is going to take a while to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

After explaining what was going on to Pippin and Merry it started to rain. My smile brightened as I looked up at the sky. Ever since I was a girl I loved the rain. I used to stay outside for hours playing in it; feeling it soak my hair and softly land on my skin even if it was pouring down in sheets. Watching it give the land vital water needed for plants and animals to thrive, and watching it fill lakes and streams anew as thunder called from above and every so often lightning responded, returning light to the land that the clouds had stolen for a while to make themselves known.

My mother always used to scold me for staying out too long. She always told me, "Alys, you are going to catch a cold, and it will be entirely your fault.". Almost always she would be right. My mom was such a lovely person, and I miss her so much. I didn't realize I had started to cry until Sam put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled, trying to be brave.

"Miss Alys, are you alright?" He asked, concern evident on his features. I nodded my head and whipped away a stray tear.

Now, I only just realized I had gotten the attention of all the hobbits in the boat. Some stared in silence, and some looked down at their feet awkwardly, until a quiet "Do you want to talk about it?" was heard from Pippin. I shook my head. I had never been the one to tell people about my problems, but then a thought presented itself: they shared so much of their lives with me, don't they deserve the same? I looked up at the sky one last time, using the rain to boost my confidence. I opened my mouth, but then stopped as another whisper of my subconscious was heard. They had too much to worry about, I realized. I couldn't let my petty little problems get in the way. Not now at least; I owed it to them. Perhaps one day, may it be far or near, when the world becomes a more peaceful place, I will tell them of my mother. Of her smile and her kind heart.

Spirit renewed, I walked up to the gates of Bree Frodo and knocked on the door smiling at the man who opened the window.

"Hi my name is Alys."

The man looked me up and down for a moment before replying with a gruff "What do you want."

I laughed lightly and was about to answer, but Pippin cut me off. "We want to stay at the Prancing Pony."

The man looked confused for a while before shutting the window and opening the door. His bitter demeanor changed dramatically as he took in the sight of our company.

"Why look at this, four hobbits and one human! Aren't you an odd bunch." He said, smiling at us now. I laughed in response and asked in a friendlier tone than Pippin, "Is it okay if we stay at the Prancing Pony?" To which the man nodded and let us in.

"Thank you so much, sir." I said before following Frodo and the rest of the hobbits inside where the voices heard from outside gradually became louder until we were in their midst. Hearty laughter was heard from a group of men in the back as they clinked together their mugs of ale and a fiddler played somewhere near the friendly chaos, serving as lively background music for the fun.

As we walked in and looked about ourselves, I decided to find a seat while Frodo and the rest figured out the rooming situation. As I walked torwards an empty table, one of the men who had been drinking winked straight at me and I looked down in embarrassment, quickening my pace. As I looked back up to see if my friends were still at the counter I bumped into something. Looking up, I saw a man with dark black hair and light blue eyes. Blushing, I looked down and stammered out a flustered apology. "I-I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, can you ever forgive me-" I was cut off by the man laughing and smiling down at me.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I am Aragon, by the way. What is your name?"

Laughing a bit sheepishly, I answered "My name is Alys." I looked back at the hobbits to see them already sitting down, then looking back at Aragon I saw he was staring at Frodo with a far off look in his eyes. Something didn't sit right in my gut about it. I decided to ignore it. I waved goodbye to Aragon, who didn't seem to notice.

Walking back to the hobbits who were all laughing and drinking beer, I mused to myself on their drinking tendencies. I was never one to drink, but who was I to stop someone else from doing it? I sat down at the table and quietly listened to the simple conversation of a long past trick Merry and Pippin had pulled in their youth. I don't know how it happened. It was so fast. All I know was that one minute Frodo was there, and the next he wasn't. Suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my chest. It was excruciating; a fire burning so hot it became cold. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the chest over and over again, twisting the blade for an extra measure of pain. This happened every so often, but I had no idea what caused it.

Frodo suddenly reappeared and the pain went away as quickly as it had come, like a scent carried past on a spring wind. How strange. I was about to ask what happened, but he was gone. I thought he disappeared again, and with a small amount of panic I searched the room for a head of curled hair, but I soon found the missing hobbit, and watched as Aragon walked away with him over to another room nestled deeper in the inn down a corridor scarcely lit by a small lamp. Then my panic returned in earnest. I took off running towards the room they just entered with the three other hobbits trailing behind after seeing my hasty leave. Never in my life had I ever felt this scared. Barging into the room, I drew out my sword and circled around Frodo protectively, getting in between the two of them.

"Don't move, or it will be your last!" I warned, trying to make myself look as menacing as possible. Aragorn laughed, however, and told us he meant no harm. Lowering my sword warily, I ran to Frodo and encased him in a hug.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What if you got hurt? Gandalf would never forgive me. I would never forgive myself." Frodo pulled away and gave me an apologetic look as I wiped away some tears that had spilled over. I cursed myself in my mind for crying twice today. I am such a baby.

"Nothing happened, it's not your fault. I put on the ring when Gandalf told me not to. Don't blame yourself." I gave a tearful but relieved smile and pulled him back into an embrace, then waved the other hobbits over and told them to join. Sighing, letting the rest of the tears go along with the adrenaline, I mumbled into the hug: "I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you guys." We stood like that for a while. It was almost as if we were a family.

We all pulled away and then I looked at Aragorn. Smiling, I ran up to him and hugged him, knocking him back a pace as he wasn't prepared to have my weight thrown upon him.

"Thanks for taking him away from there. I don't know what would happen if people noticed."

He seemed shocked for a while, but soon hugged back- albeit a little hesitantly. I looked at everyone and smiled again. Seems like I've been doing that a lot lately.

Aragorn cleared his throat awkwardly as we had our moment. "You guys can sleep in my room if you want. It's not safe- in this place, I mean."

I beamed at his generosity and looked at Sam, Frodo, Pippin, and Merry. "Come, now. Get into bed." I urged them forward and stood by the bed waiting for them to get in like a mother hen.

They climbed in one by one and looked at me until Sam spoke what was on all of their minds. "Where are you going to sleep, Miss Alys?"

I smiled at Sam and shook my head as I tucked them in. I know it seems like I am babying them, but I feel like I have to protect them. Or die trying. "I am going to sleep on the floor, Sam."

They all started to protest. "That isn't fair Alys!"

I smiled and sat down at the end of the bed. " Of course it's fair. Besides, I am going to talk to Aragorn for a while."

They looked at each other, and after several secret looks and hushed whispers, they nodded to one another. Frodo got out of the bed and said with a determined air about him, "Take my spot and talk to Aragon tomorrow."

****I sighed and shook my head. They were impossible... but I wouldn't have it any other way. I smiled once more before climbing into bed with my favorite hobbits...


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Alys closed her eyes she was out like a light. The other hobbits all smiled at her. Although none of them knew her for very long she still made a huge impact on their lives. She brought out a light in almost everyone. Yet, she didn't seem to ever realize it.

"She means alot to you guys doesn't she?" Aragorn asked trying to break the silence. Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo all smiled at one another knowing it was true.

"She is the light in the darkest of times." Sam answered Aragorns' question.

Frodo laughed and added on "Even when I found out Gandalf wasn't coming with us Alys made it seem like everything was going to be okay. It was like she wouldn't let any harm come to me or Sam; even if it cost her life."

Aragorn smiled "It is hard to find a friend like that. How long have you known her?" He asked the hobbits.

"Not very long just a couple of hours, at least for me and Pippin. Frodo and Sam knew her longer than we have" Merry responded.

"Sam meet her yesterday; while I meet her a few days ago." Frodo added. "Gandalf seemed to know her quite well."

Aragorn looked at Alys who was blissfully unaware of their conversation. "That is strange. Very strange."

"What do you mean?" Pippin pipped up, finally joining the conversation.

"It's just Alys' has known you for such a short period of time. Yet she is so attached to you. I think she just-" Aragorn began.

"She just what?" Frodo interrupted.

"maybe she has ulterior motives." Aragorn confessed his doubts.

The hobbits were stunned could this sweet, kind, caring girl really have ulterior motives. It was silent for a while. Then Frodo answered the question lingering on everyones minds.

"Stop this! What has she done to us?" Frodo paused to let everyone talk, but everyone was silent. "Exactly, she has been nothing but good to us. I agree that she might be hiding something, but who are we to judge. We haven't told her everything yet. Alys isn't the type of person to hide something for long. I am sure if we ask she will tell us everything. Now lets just go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us."

So the hobbits all layed back down and fell asleep. Aragorn walked over to the chair and right before he went to sleep he whispered "What are you hiding Alys?" Little did he know that little Alys had heard everything that had been said. When she had knew that everyone was asleep she slipped out of bed and made her way over to the window. She let the tears spill over like dams. Had she really seemed like she was hiding some big dark secret from them. Maybe she was. Alys decided right then and there she would tell them about her past. Though it may be hard. It had to be done. She trusted them with her live. She wiped the remaining tears from her face and walked back to them bed. Before climbing in she kissed each of the little hobbits on there head before walking over to Aragorn and doing the same. He might not trust her just yet. But, she would try her hardest to change that. Finally she climbed into bed and curled up falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked around the dark forlorn castle. Never in my life had I seen anything like it. There seemed to be an air of uncertainty around the mysterious palace. Slowly I walked passed the gates calling out "Hello,is anybody out there?" A gush of cold air pushed the gates closed with a bang.

"Alys." A voice hissed. I gasped and spun around. If it was possible it seemed to grow darker. I couldn't see five feet in front of my face.

"Who is there?" I stated fiercely trying to stay calm. All of a sudden hands were wrapped around my torso. I let out a piercing scream. A hand clamped itself around my face.

"Stop your screaming Alys. No one can hear you. It is useless. Besides if anyone could hear you they would be dead in a matter of minutes." the same cold voice as before said. Wiggling out of his grasp I turned around to hit him, but he was gone.

"Who are you?" I yelled into the darkness. My question was only meet with laughter.

"You know who I am Alys. Think. Think long and hard. I have not been in your dreams since your father gave you that stupid ring." The cold voice demanded.

"Sauron." I gasped and sprung out of bed.

"Alys are you okay?" Aragorn asked turning around from his spot at the window to look at me.

I sighed and shook my head. I could feel tear start to weld up in my eyes. I got out of bed quietly trying not to wake the boys.

"Follow me." I told Aragorn and walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"What's wrong Alys?" Aragorn questioned concerned.

I wiped a traitorous tear from my cheek and looked up at him with teary eyes. "I haven't been completely honest with you guys about my past."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aragorn asked slightly guarded now. I sighed and knew that I had to tell them everything before I could endanger them even further.

"Will you help me wake up the boys? It will be easier to tell you all at once." Aragorn nodded and went back into the room to wake the boys. After wiping away the last few tears from my eyes I walked back into the room. The boys were all sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Why did you wake us up Aragorn the sun has not yet risen." Pippin whined out still quite tired.

"Alys has something she wants to share with all of us." Aragorn snipped at the tired boy. All four boys turned to me with startled faces. Frodo jumped out of bed and walked over to me.

"Are you okay? Nothing is wrong. Is it? Are you hurt?" Frodo drilled me with questions while checking to see if I was hurt in any way. I laughed at how concerned he was and pulled him into a hug.

"No, my dear, I am not hurt in anyway." I assured Frodo. He and the rest of the boys sighed in relief. "But I heard your conversation last night and Aragorn was right I haven't told you much about my past. You don't know very much about me and I apologize for that."

"You don't have to be sorry Alys." Sam replied "We should be the sorry ones we should not have doubted you."

"It is okay Sam. Everybody has their doubts even the purest of people. I should know."

"What do you mean by that Alys." Merry asked.

"I'm going to tell you a story. About a kingdom long ago forgotten."

Everybody nodded and waited eagerly for me to start my story. All curious as to what I had to say.

"In the beginning of time, the forming of the rings began. The elves, dwarfs, and men were given these rings. Three were given to the elves, seven to the dwarfs, and ten to the men. These rings were made to give strength to the rulers. The rings were to help them govern each race. But in the fiery pit, known as Mordor one other ring was made. This ring had the terrible power to control all other rings, and when the other races heard of this ring, they set out to destroy it. This ring had the power to destroy so many lives. And so they went off to battle, to save Middle Earth.

King Lief heard of the troubles of the ring, and made his own. This ring had the power to destroy the other that was full of evil and hate. This ring was made of life and love. King Lief was full of life and kindness, and refused to fight. The idea of killing made him quiver. The other kings heard of his refusal and banished his kingdom into the mountains.

The King was furious, and refused to tell them about the ring, so off went the town of Varrock. For forty days and forty nights they traveled. Soon, they settled down and built their city up from the mountain. The city flourished and grew,and as the stone walls of the city built, so did the King's heart. He grew to detest the ring, and hid it away.

It was now many years later, and the King's heart had long ago lost its bitterness. He now has a beautiful daughter, whom he loves with all his heart. Her name was Alys; she radiated joy, innocence, and most of all, hope. He decided that when his daughter was old enough, the ring of life would be hers.

On her eighteenth birthday, she received the ring. Unknown to her father and little Alys, the ring also had the power of everlasting life. Once she placed the ring on her finger its tremendous powers passed unto her. She was indeed the ring's master, but Alys was kindhearted. She would never misuse the power of the ring.

Years passed and Alys had not aged. She looked the same way she did on the day of her eighteenth birthday. She watched everyone she loved die, but she did not despair, for Alys knew that one day they would meet again. Alys's brother Epson soon had sons and his sons had sons. The town of Varrock grew as big as ever, and the line of kings went on.

Everyone knew Alys was gifted with everlasting life, but not one ever asked about it. She was the Alys they knew, and they felt they needn't have to know more. She was loved by every person she met, for she loved them back wholeheartedly and unconditionally, but Alys was so pure and innocent that no suitor was ever able to claim her heart.

It was now two and a half thousand years later and Alys was still the same Alys she had always been, known as 'Alys the sweet' by most people. Many Kings have passed over the throne since, and never has there been one with ill intention in their heart nor their mind. She trusted each with her life; she would have gone to war for any one of them.

The ring of life kept Alys alive for centuries, but also to a toll on the kind girl. With every fortnight that past she would have a nightmare. These nightmares were not imaginary. They were the young girls future. It told of every death and heartache the girl would have. Alys tried to keep her head up and look on the bright side but it was very difficult. She hide her nightmares from the world.

She never told anyone of the heavy burden she had to bare because she knew of her destiny it was up to her to fulfil the task. Alys had to go against her fathers wishes of no war, for she knew if she did not she would perish along with the rest of the world." I finally finished and looked up at the boys.

"So there you have it. You know of my past, and part of my future."

"Alys..." Aragorn started.

"Before you finish can I please explain to you that I mean no harm. I will leave if you want me to. I understand the risk I am too your journey."

"No Alys! You're not a risk. You helped us so much already." Pippin said.

"Yeah I mean you have this light about you that just makes people love you." Frodo said.

"Please don't leave" Merry begged.

"The hobbits are right. I was wrong to judge you so quickly. Please forgive me." Aragorn pleaded.

I smiled and pulled all of the boys into a hug. "I love you all." I whispered and let them go.

"We should probably head out now. It is light out already." I nodded and packed up my bags.

"I have a question." I asked confused finally realizing what Aragorn said.

"What's a hobbit?" Everybody laughed and we began the second day of our journey.


End file.
